Lost In a Better World
by Majin Ruky
Summary: Die Geschichte spielt direkt nach Ep.26 der TVSerie und erzählt Shinji's Leben in einer besseren Welt, doch ihm scheint etwas zu fehlen. Der neue Schüler Nagisa Kaworu scheint die Antwort auf seine Fragen zu haben...


**Lost in a Better World**

_**And so You Ran Away**_

**Prolog:**

_"Man sieht Dinge, durch die Wahrheit, die von anderen gegeben wird."_

_"Glücklich an einem schönen Tag..."_

_"Traurig an einem düsteren Tag..."_

_"Wenn du das lernst, denkst du immer so."_

_"Obwohl du düstere Tage vielleicht magst..."_

_"Die Wahrheit ist schwach und klein, unter anderen Blickwinkeln wandelt sie sich in sehr verschiedene Dinge."_

_"Die Wahrheit in einem Menschen ist so einfach, dass sie immer nach einer tieferen Wahrheit suchen."_

_"Es ist nur so, dass du es nicht gewohnt bist von anderen gemocht zu werden!"_

_"So musst du anderen nicht ins Gesicht sehen."_

"Trotzdem hasst ihr mich nicht?"

_"Idiot! Du bist es, der immer versucht so zu denken!"_

"Aber ich hasse mich!"  
_"Wer sich selbst hasst kann andere nicht lieben oder ihnen trauen!"_

"Ich bin gemein, feige und schwach!"

_"Wenn du dich selbst kennst, kannst du freundlich zu anderen sein."_

"Ich hasse mich.  
Aber, vielleicht kann ich mich selbst mögen.

Vielleicht darf ich hier bleiben.

Ja.  
Ich bin nichts außer ich selbst.  
Ich bin ich.  
Ich will ich sein.  
Ich will hier bleiben, als ich.  
Ich kann hier bleiben.   
So wie ich bin!"

Die düstere Welt um Ikari Shinji löste sich auf und verwandelte sich in eine helle Farbenpracht. Um ihn herum standen seine Freunde und die Jenigen, die ihm nahe standen. Mit denen er die letzten Monate die meißte Zeit verbracht hatte. Sie klatschten begeistert in die Hände, um ihm zu zeigen, dass er es endlich geschafft hatte. Das er an sein Ziel angelangt war und die Erfüllung des Lebens nun genießen konnte.  
Shinji sah sich um. Unter ihm lag die weite Welt, er stand auf einem unsichtbaren Boden mitten in der Luft wie es schien, denn die Häuser und Straßen unter ihm waren klein und kaum richtig zu erkennen. Doch die Menschen, die hier um ihn herum versammelt waren, konnte er deutlich erkennen.  
Da war Katsuragi Misato, die neben Kaji Ryouji und Akagi Ritsuko stand und für ihn aplaudierte. Seine Mitschüler Aida Kensuke, Suzuhara Touji und Horaki Hikari. Auch Ayanami Rei und Souryu Asuka Langley waren versammelt und wünschten ihm alles Gute. Die Angestellten des NERV Team's Ibuki Maaya, Hyuga Makoto, Kouzo Fuyutsuki und Aoba Shigeru waren dabei, genau wie Misato's Haustier Penpen. Doch worüber sich Shinji wohl am meißten freute, waren seine Eltern. Sowohl Yui als auch Gendou standen bei ihm und gratulierten ihrem Sohn.

"Danke!", antwortete er ihnen und lächelte.

Die Dunkelheit in seinem Herzen war nun verschwunden. Er musste EVA nun nicht mehr steuern, denn die Engel waren vernichtet. Nun konnte er ein normales Leben führen, so wie er es von Anfang an hätte tun müssen. Wenn er sich nur ein bisschen angestrengt hätte, dann wäre alles von Beginn an besser gewesen. Die Welt hätte auch für ihn ein Paradies sein können. 

Der braunhaarige Junge sah in die Runde. Ihm war als fehlte jemand, aber das stimmte wohl nicht, denn seine Freunde, Klassenkameraden und Eltern waren schließlich bei ihm und wandten sich der neuen Welt entgegen. Shinji ging zu seiner Mutter und seinen Vater. Er hatte das Gefühl als hätte er schon seine ganzen vierzehn Jahre mit ihnen verbracht. Aber auch das stimmte nicht, denn er war ja ein EVA-Pilot gewesen.  
Schließlich wandte sich seine Mutter, Yui an ihn: "Lass uns gehen, Shinji. In eine neue, bessere Welt!"

"Ja, Kaasan", antwortete er und sah seinen Vater an.  
(OKaasan Mutter)  
Gendou nickte freundlich: "Ja. Jetzt beginnt für und die Zeit des Friedens. Hier kannst du alles tun, was du schon immer wolltest!"  
Shinji's Freunde folgten ihm nun auch und blickten in das goldene Sonnenlicht, das sie in diese neue Welt begleiten sollte. Rei, das blasse Mädchen mit den bleichen Haaren und rot schimmernden Augen sprach leise: "Hier darfst du ein neues Leben beginnen. Das tun, was du dir immer gewünscht hast."

"Und gebe in diesem Leben nicht wieder so schnell auf, du Idiot!", sagte Asuka freundlich.  
"Wenn du hinfallen solltest, Shinji-kun, dann vertraue auf deine Freunde. Wir helfen dir wieder auf!", meinte Misato und zwinkerte dem Jungen kess zu.

Shinji nickte. Er hatte verstanden was seine Freunde ihm sagen wollten.  
Damit löste sich die Welt um ihn herum erneut auf und die Menschen folgten Shinji in die Stadt Neo-Touykou-3.

Im ersten Augenblick kam Shinji ein starker Wind entgegen und wollte ihn mit sich reißen. Dann spürte er wie der weiße Nebel sich um ihn legte und davon zog. Wohin wusste Shinji nicht, er hatte nur das Gefühl, dass es gut war sich davon wehen zu lassen. Ihm konnte nun nichts mehr geschehen. Ganz im Gegenteil, was er jetzt wollte, war mit dem Leben beginnen. So wie er es sich immer vorgestellt hatte. Mit guten Freunden. Ein friedliches Leben zu führen. Mit seinen Eltern.  
Dann setzte sein Denken aus. Seine Erwartungen verhallten in seinem Kopf und das weiße Licht aus weichem Nebel verwandelte sich in eine schwarze Decke, die ihn sanft umhüllte. Der vierzehnjährige Junge erkannte, dass es sich um Schlaf handelte, der ihm nun wohlverdiente Erholung nach endlosen Qualen brachte...

Beginn der Geschichte mit Kapitel 1: An Unknown Melody - Shiranai Merodi

_Nachwort Prolog  
Hallo Leute, das obligatorische Nachwort ist wieder dran!  
Also, das hier ist schon eine ältere Geschichte. Der Prolog und das erste Kapitel entstanden Anfang 2004. Wow, schon lange her, drei Jahre fast!  
Da ich erst heute wieder einen langen NGE Tripp hinter mir habe und danach meinen PC durchforstet habe um nach alten Dokumenten zu suchen, ist es mir wieder über den Weg gelaufen und ich habe arge Lust die Geschichte nun zu vollenden. Ich tippe auf 10 - 15 Kapitel (nein, ich denke nicht dass es wieder in 40 Kapitel ausartet!) deren Länge ich allerdings nur schwer vorhersehen kann.  
Der Titel "Lost in a Better World" (Verloren in einer besseren Welt) ist natürlich eine Anspielung auf die letzte Episode der TV-Serie (also nicht vom End of Evangelion) und zeigt die Welt, die Shinji präsentiert wurde als er sich selbst fand. Soll heißen, Misato ist lieber Lehrerin als Major bei NERV und die Piloten der EVA 00-02 sind einfache Schüler. _

_Der Untertiel And so You Ran Away "Also bist du davor weggelaufen", eine immer wiederkehrende Aussage in NGE die auch hierzu passt. Natürlich eine Anspielung auf unseren lieben, chronisch depressiven Ikari Shinji-kun!  
Das hier wird keine Friede-freue-Eierkuchen und jetzt lebten sie glücklich bis an ihr Lebensende-Geschichte. Ganz im Gegenteil!  
Kaworu kommt ebenfalls in dieser FF vor und natürlich ein von mir heiß geliebtes Lied, das besagter Charakter ständig vor sich hinsummt.  
Also dann, ich denke ich habe euch genug auf die Story vorbereitet, ich hoffe ihr schließt euch an und lasst euch überraschen worauf diese FF hinaus läuft. Ich versichere euch, eure Ruky wird wieder ihre Liebenswürdigkeit zu Ausdruck bringen!  
Bis dann, eure Majin Ruky. _


End file.
